Faithful Hearts
by hopefuldream
Summary: Harry turns 16, and his life isn't getting much better. The prospect of the prophecy brings Lupin back to teach and he brings 2 people with him, one that might change Harry's attitude


Chapter One Faithful Heart By: hopefuldream  
  
This is my first HP Fanfiction that I have posted. This in one of those fics where, if I get enough positive feedback, I respond with another chapter. The first part is definitely from HP5, but if ONLY for his dream. All the characters and Ideas are JK's and WB's, I DO NOT OWN HP! Sadly..I hope you like!!  
  
************************  
  
"Come one, you can do better than that."  
  
The echo had come to him again. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of read light.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that," His handsome face laughed. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius and age to fall. His body curved gracefully, into the darkness.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled.  
  
Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do Harry.nothing.He's gone."  
  
"SIRIUS!!"  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he was breathing in quickly. It had happened again. Harry didn't want this. He didn't want to dwell.  
  
He wanted it to stop.  
  
He wanted not to be here.  
  
Harry, placing on his glasses, got up and opened his window. Sitting on the sill, he swung one leg out the window; the cool night air brushed his growing hair softly. His green eyes stared at the full moon, the illuminating making them look even more tired. He turned his head to his clock. It read 3:51 A.M. in bright, red numbers.  
  
16.Harry thought, I'm 16 years old. His 16th birthday had come without much appeal; like he should care, what was the point of it. It was 16 year of hiding, losing the ones her loved and his torment. Why had things happened the way they had? What sense in the entire world did that make?  
  
Why did bad things happen to people who hadn't even deserved them?  
  
Drawing on this thought, as he had so many times before, he felt his anger rise. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Wormtail.all of them had caused him pain. Harry wanted them to die, even if it wasn't at his own hands. It was what they deserved. The light in his eyes was shielded by the silhouetted figure.  
  
The figure was strange, one moving it's "arms" quickly and the other gracefully gliding. Harry squinted and realized it was just his owl, as well as Pig, Ron's owl. He didn't even more his incredibly thin frame; Hedwig flew in easily, landing quietly on the unmade bed. Harry turned his head slowly to Hedwig, whose amber eyes looked concerned for her master, looking weaker and weaker by the day. Harry heaved himself up from the window sill and slid to his bed.  
  
Sitting beside his faithful companion, he relieved her of her package. He did the same to Pig, relieving him of his letter, and gave the small bird a thankful scratch before sending him on his way. Harry began to scratch his own owl, and opened the letters with on hand. He smiled as Hermione's and Ron's handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry, Having a good summer? I hope you are, having not a lot to do. We got all you're letters. You know where we are, and we plan to come and get you soon. Everyone says hi. It's dull here; the house is pretty much cleaned. Well, Harry, here's your birthday present, I hope you like it. Ron's mum and Remus helped us and it's not much. We figured you could wear it for your coming year at school. Hope to see you soon!!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry moved his eyes to the letter, to the small box in his hand. Feeling it would be rude, he went to Ron's part of the letter to finish it. Another, bigger smile came to his face.  
  
Harry, Hey mate! How are the muggles treating you? Well, from your letters it's sound tolerable. I'm so bored. We had a time finding you something for your birthday. It's a hint for next year. Dumbledore wanted us to wait till you got here, but Lupin said to give you a hint.A big hint! I really hope you did O.K. on your O.W.L's. Hermione got all Outstanding, of course. I did alright, but I'll talk to you about it later. Happy Birthday!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry frowned; he hadn't gotten his results yet, but he wasn't worried about that really. Maybe, like this hint they were talking about, his results were with them and he would get them with them present. Hedwig had now flown to her cage, and had fallen asleep peacefully in her clean cage. That, like the rest of Harry's room was virtually spotless. The only thing he hadn't cleaned out of boredom was his messy desk, cluttered with books, the most important one open on the top of all of it.  
  
It was the photo album Hagrid had given him. It lay open to his parents wedding picture; James, Lily and Sirius having some kind of enjoying laugh. The picture was old, but the smudges around the edges made it look older. It looked like someone had been crying on it.  
  
Harry carefully opened the small box; the removed cover revealed a golden pin. This pin was a broomstick with the Golden Snitch above it. In the snitch, in silver, his initials had been engraved elegantly, but what surprised him about the whole thing was what engraved in the handle of the broom was.  
  
The handle, also engraved with silver was the word 'Captain." Harry smiled, and tears came to him eyes.  
  
He wished that Sirius was here, that he could have an adult who would understand what this meant to him. But just then, Harry didn't really feel alone.  
  
For the first time, Harry realized that he did have people who understood. Ron and Hermione had always been there, and Lupin, Mrs. Weasley as well, was there, even if they didn't talk as often. Harry took off his glasses and placed them, and the open pin box, on his beside table. Harry lay down for the second time, the clock reading 4:50 A.M. He fell asleep instantly; a small smile playing on the boy who lived's lips. 


End file.
